Darkness and the Knight
by Digital Construct
Summary: Batman is faces a new threat to the city, something he may not be able to stop.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You've all read them before, you'll read them again. I don't own any of these chars except those that I introduce in this. It'll be obvious when you meet em. DC owns the the rights to the Bat-Family, and I'm not going to contest it. Ever. That's just stupid. Kinda like putting your finger into an electrical sockit with the light on. I'm not making any money off the story, or the characters. 

I also disclaim that I have a some semblance of intelligance in my head. For those of you who really know me, you know the truth. 

End of Disclaimer. 

* * *

The Darkness and the Knight, pt 1 

The cold wind whipped in between the tall, dark buildings of the city. Very few chose to be out during this time of the night. The wind chill lowered the temperature to a chilly 20 degrees. He crouched in the warmth of his cape, keeping the heat near his body. The stakeout had progressed into its fourth hour. He didn't seem to mind. The binoculars pressed up against the eye slits of his cowl. The underground had informed him of a major heist going down at one of WayneTech's research facilities. 

The rustling behind him reminded him that Robin was close. "I wish crooks and thieves would learn to be a bit more considerate of those of us who have homework to do," he grumbled under the wind. 

The Batman remained vigilant of his watch of the building. So far, no lights or motion had occurred, with the exception of the security guards doing their patrol. His heartbeat slowed a bit more, as he returned to a restive state. The duo waited another few minutes, when an unmarked van pulled up to the side of the building. The Dark Knight produced a large "T" shaped device from the back of his belt, wrapping one hand around the top of it, with his thumb resting upon the firing switch. He peered a moment longer through the binoculars, as Robin readied himself. 

The Batman's low voice penetrated the Boy Wonder; "Ten of them, all armed with guns." He quickly folded the binoculars up, returning them to their place in his belt. He stood, balancing unconsciously upon the narrow ledge, stretching his arm. He depressed the red button with his thumb. The grappling claw exploded from the end, followed by a strong cord. The claw embedded itself into the building's exterior, as Batman leapt from his place. He swung gracefully through the cold night air. Robin followed closely behind. The pair landed softly on the roof. 

They moved quickly to the roof access door. The Batman produced a universal key from his utility belt. The door fell open in seconds. The rustle of wind and capes could be heard as the two leapt down the stairs. It took only the briefest of moments for the Detective to recall what the criminal element would be doing on his home turf: the poloran generator. The generator had just completed its preliminary testing. It would be used as an auxiliary power generator for scientific research outposts. The primary power source used would be solar power, while fossil fuels would be used as a back up. 

In the back of his mind, Batman recalled when the designs were presented to Bruce Wayne. The engineers were proud of what the new generator would do. "It can produce a surplus of energy quickly enough, and store it long enough to power a large village for a month," they informed him. 

The new generator combined with the recent theft of a new prototype argon laser from the Ventrex Corp. began to disturb him. At the moment, the Batman had no leads to the laser theft, and assumed that the theft of the laser and the attempted theft of the generator were related. 

He reached the door, snapping himself out of his recall. The Dark Knight waited a moment as Robin took his place beside the door. The door barely opened, allowing two shadows to slide quietly behind other objects. Their precise movements allowed them to approach the two closest thugs. Human eyes could barely see the movement of the Detective's hand, as he chopped at the thug's neck, dropping the would-be thief instantly. Robin's movements mirrored those of his mentor. 

Commands to move the container echoed throughout the chamber. "Come on, you slackers! Put your backs into it! The last thing we need is the Bat falling down on this operation. The boss would be really happy with us then!" Bellowed out a well-dressed man. The forklift groaned and moaned as it moved. The prongs carrying the palate with the generator safely strapped down. The motor hummed as the driver manipulated the controls to get into position to deliver the cargo to the waiting van outside. 

Gunmen littered the area. The Batman counted out all the men as he had done when they first pulled up. He mentally tracked their positions, devising the best method for taking them down hard and fast. The Dark Knight spotted a movement he hadn't seen earlier. A woman struggled inside the van against nylon bonds. He motioned with one hand to Robin, indicating this had not been the evening's first major criminal event. Robin mouthed a curse. Just as Robin began to make his way around the other crates towards the van, machine gunfire riddled against the crates and floor where the duo was. 

Both split up quickly. The Batman taking down the gunman with a flying kick to the chest. The criminal flew a few feet back, slamming against the back wall, as his weapon fell to the floor. The Batman turned quickly, his cape wrapping around him. He spotted Robin making his way around. "Stop the Bat!" Bellowed the chief thug. 

The Detective narrowed his eyes, calculating each criminal's movement. One hand flashed, as several shirkins left his black gloved hand. The shirkins hit their mark with a shrike of pain from those that dared to raise a weapon against the Dark Knight. The guns clanged against the floor, as Batman's arm retreated within the confines of his cape. Two of the less wounded crooks rushed towards him, bellowing out an urban war chant. Before they had even taken their first steps towards him, the Batman had chosen the method that he would bring these would-be attackers down. 

His hand slipped between the opening of his cape, throwing a bolo. The bolo quickly wrapped around the legs of his attackers, slamming their heads together, knocking them out. Robin moved carefully and quietly, making sure that no one saw him approach the van. Batman was making sure to draw all attention on himself. "Freeze, dirt bags!" His gruff voice echoed out. The man running the operation pulled a .9mm weapon, leveling it at Batman. Thinking twice, he makes a dash to the van. Robin already know his moves were too slow, when the thug grabs the woman, and two other gunmen put their backs towards their boss. 

"I don't think so, batboy," laughed out the crook. "It's really simple, even for you." Batman was already in motion when the gun leveled against the woman's ribcage. "Let's just drop the heroics for one night, shall we? You are going to let us go, with the generator, otherwise, this woman is going to be breathing with an iron lung. And make sure you call back your little bird boy, too." 

Batman's mind continued to analyze the situation. "Robin," he relented, "Back off." 

The wild haired young man stood up from behind a low crate. A look of utter disgust crossed his youthful features. He folded his arms across his chest. Batman remained motionless, as the criminals began moving the forklift back into position. The Dark Knight studied the scene like a hawk. The three gunmen surrounded the hostage, backing their way into the van. "Nice and steady, Bats. Don't get any wild ideas." 

"Wild ideas? You mean like this?" A dark voice boasted from the entryway, near the van. There was a black flash as a heavy black boot kicked one of the men surrounding the young lady. He dropped instantly to the ground, the gun crumbling with him. The long black hair was pulled back in a tail, resting at his back. "Surprise!" Chuckled Nightwing. His heavy-gloved hands flashed, disarming the leader first, the other sent the second guard into dreamland. 

The Batman moved in a flash, as his former partner moved the woman out of danger quickly. Robin moved quickly, taking the nearest gunman out in a flash. Batman moved from gun to gun, as the bullets rained around him. It took only two minutes for the duo to foil the robbery attempt. Nightwing had freed the young lady from her bonds, and contact the GCPD. Gordon will be interested in what these lowlifes have to say. One of the crooks started to come around from the pounding the Detective had given him. He approached the crook. Robin and Nightwing surrounded the Batman. 

He reached down, grabbing the shirt collar of the man, lifting him easily off the ground. "Who do you work for, dirt bag!" Demanded the dark form. 

"W-w-what are you talking about?" The terrified man blurted out. Robin and Nightwing looked to each other, knowing what was about to come next. 

The Batman lowered his voice, and narrowed his eyes. His form grew darker and far more menacing than the crook had ever seen, even in his worst nightmares. "You have one more chance, slime, before I get angry!" 

Robin and Nightwing turned around, and began to handcuff the other gunmen and crooks. They had both seen this one too many times in their careers as the Batman's partner. The Batman walked to the entryway, dragging the man behind him, kicking and screaming. He pulled the launcher from his belt, firing upwards toward the top of the building. The cord pulled the two upward at a great speed. The cord stopped, as Batman held diligently to the dangly man, as he continued to shriek in terror. 

It was a few minutes later, Batman brought the criminal down near a group of police. They quickly surround him, handcuffing him. The Detective spots Jim Gordon talking to Robin and Nightwing. "What did you get from him?" The Commissioner inquired of the vigilante. 

The dark figure frowned. "This wasn't the real target. It was a set up." His cape rustled lightly in the cold wind. "It was designed to keep me away from the primary objective." 

Nightwing had matched the stance of his mentor. "What was the primary target then?" 

Gordon shook his head. "We may not find that out until the morning, I'm afraid." His frown matched that of the Dark Knight. "What's our next move then, Batman?" 

The Batman pulled back the grappling launcher from his belt; Robin and Nightwing matched his movement. "I have some other leads I can follow. I'll keep you posted." There was a triple explosion, as three grappling claws caught something out of sight. The three figures flew out of site on the dark cords. 

"Good luck," muttered the flustered Gordon. 

A few moments later, the three figures stood overlooking Gotham City. "What do you think they were after?" Nightwing finally asked. 

Batman's grim voice was dark and biting back his anger, "I'm not sure, Nightwing. The information given seemed more like nonsense, then the plans of a criminal mastermind. Several of those thugs were homeless men that were just paid to stand around and hold guns." 

Robin made his voice heard. "But, why would someone go to all that trouble just to pull off a fake heist?" 

The Dark Knight stepped closer to the ledge. "It's not just the problem of pulling off a fake robbery, but who has enough power in Gotham's underground to feed enough false information to hide what was really happening." 

The cold wind whistled through the buildings as the three forms stood there in the night. The Dark Knight's cape rolled silently in the wind as he watched over his domain. "We are going to need to work fast, and find a different source of information on this one." 

Nightwing nodded promptly, "I agree, but the question is, where and who can provide this source." 

Robin cautiously voiced, "Oracle?" 

"She can get us the contacts, the problem remains, will they be reliable," Batman responded quietly. "She has no control on how accurate the information is that the contact will give us." 

"No, but she can get us in," Nightwing sounded, as a smug smile formed on his lips. 

The Detective turned around to face the former Boy Wonder. "Matches," he nodded in agreement. 

Robin grinned a bit, understanding the plan forming. A police siren in the distance of the city forced the threesome to return to their duties of the night. 

The next night, the wind howled through the darkened city. Forgotten newspapers and empty cans bustled through the evening streets. The few people still on the street at the late hour hugged themselves close with their coats, holding their hats in place. Down a poorly light back alley, several huddled forms cursed and argued. The door they fought over, shoved open with a clang. The group quickly pushed their way in, as a shadow watched the events take place. A ball of light formed against the wall as someone turned on a flashlight. Crates littered the storage room. The hidden figures panned out through the room, prying open crate tops. 

The rustling of metal against wood shadowed over the cursing of the intruders. Finally, one asked the other, "What exactly are we looking for, Frankie?" 

"All the boss said was we would know it when we see it, Mark," a shadowed form responded, as he opened another create. 

"Perhaps," a low voice rumbled, "Your boss should hire smarter men." All the figures turned to face the opened door. "Or he should have come looking for it himself," A black form said, his arms folded behind him. 

"Who the hell are you?" Growled one of the larger thugs in the room, pulling his crowbar into a fighting position. "And what business is it of yours that we are here?" 

You could hear the chill in his voice as he smiled and spoke: "Me? Why, I'm the man that's going to find your little item. After you're dead of course." 

That was the signal! Through the doorway poured 5 men, all carrying guns in the shadows, as they began shooting the other shadowed forms. Bullets ricocheted off the walls and beams. Flashlights fell to the ground with such a clutter, as the screams of death echoed into the night. 

A burst of light into the room only got a groan from the room's occupant. "Come now, Master Bruce. It's time to get up," the butler informed. Alfred cleared the dirty clothes from the last night off the bed. 

Another groan from Bruce Wayne echoed out, as he pulled the covers over his head. "Alfred, unless the city is coming to an end, I don't want to get out of bed." 

Alfred frowned slightly. His English accent light as he spoke. "Master Bruce, perhaps this is the moment to remind you of your meeting today with Alex Brennan." 

Bruce pulled the covers down, squinting in the light. "Thank you, Alfred. Would you lay out a suit for me, and bring the car around." 

"Only after you have some breakfast, Master Bruce." Alfred moved a tray to the bed. Bruce inhaled lightly, taking in the smell of warm pancakes and toast. The orange juice was fresh, and the milk ice cold. A breakfast fit for a king. Or a Knight. Bruce slowly dug into the delicious smelling food. Alfred always remembered what he needed to get moving in the mornings. 

Especially when it was the early afternoon. 

When he had completed his breakfast, he moved to the bathroom, where Alfred had readied the shower. The warm water caressed his slightly aching form. The information from last night's foiled robbery hung in his mind. He analyzed every detail. Including the fact that some of the gunman had been homeless men off the street. His eyes closed, hanging his head in the downstream of the water. He finished his shower, stepping out to dress. 

As good as his word, Alfred had laid out the perfect suit for the meeting with Brennan. He also had placed a few press releases from Brennan's company, InfiniTech. They had released the technical specs on several new networking and stationary computers. Bruce briefly considered a couple of those machines would assist in the cave, but thought better of it. 

After all, Brennan was looking to cut an alliance with WayneTech. It would be a major move for such a young company. Though, from the releases, Brennan had moved the company into a position to succeed. Bruce finished dressing about the time that Alfred entered the bedroom and announced, "The car is ready, Master Bruce. There is also a call from Master Dick on line one." 

Bruce's brow furrowed a bit. "Did he say what he needed?" He asked, walking to the phone. 

"No, Master Bruce. Though, he did say it involved your after hour work schedule," the butler responded. 

Bruce quickly picked up the phone. "Dick." His voice was low, as if Batman were standing there, and not Bruce Wayne. 

"Bruce, I've been talking with Barbara, and we may have come up with a couple of leads. Also, a gang murder was reported this morning from a storage facility over on the East Side. Several of the weapon casings match dead on from last night's visit to WayneTech," Dick informed. 

Bruce grumbled darkly, "Get as much information as you can out of the police computer. Meet me tonight at Gordon's office." He then hung up the phone without another word. Bruce quietly and swiftly walked out the door, still carrying the press releases. 

The meeting ended up being more of a mid-afternoon business party. Several other representatives from other high-tech firms and companies were there. Most of them wanted to con money from Bruce. Some to see what was going on with the WayneTech development department. All of them making Bruce sick. Corporate games at its peak. Bruce played the playboy ever so well. Several female invitees wandered to him, trying to get his affections, or his attention. 

Or his wallet. 

Wayne money also came with instant prestige, power, and influence. And was, as far as anyone could tell, quite bottomless. Bruce was disgusted with himself when he acted like this. But, the Bruce Wayne disguise was sometimes the best way for the Batman to get important information. He flirted with the women as they came to him. He talked with them for a moment or two, until Fox approached him. Lucious Fox was the COO of Wayne Enterprises. Bruce felt he was the best choice for the job, as did his father before him. 

Lucious walked over to Bruce, resting his hand on his shoulder. "Bruce, Alex Brennan just showed up at the front door." 

Bruce looked towards that direction, seeing whom he could see. His picture perfect memory snapping through images in his mind, looking for the recent picture he had seen of Brennan. There he was. The tall, athletic, blond, middle aged man. With a twin redheaded women on either side. They were ornaments that seemed to add to his instant success of InfiniTech. Bruce swallowed his disgust, as he walked towards the man. 

Bruce's voice was light and warm as he extended his hand to Brennan. "Welcome, Mr. Brennan. I'm Bruce Wayne." 

Brennan smiled his own smile, as he took Bruce's hand. "Hello, Mr. Wayne. I'm very happy to be here. I'm even more happy to be able to pitch my ideas to the head of Wayne Enterprises." The two red headed women just watched on from behind mirrored sunglasses. Their short black dresses barely covered them, as they walked. 

Bruce led the three to a table just slightly out of the way, so that they could talk. "I was just refreshing myself with the latest press releases from your company, Mr. Brennan" Bruce started, settling into one of the chairs. 

"Please, we are both men of great accomplishments, Bruce. Call me Alex," smiled Brennan as he settled himself. "Let's not so be formal about this. After all, this is just a preliminary meeting to see if you like what I have to offer." 

Bruce's eyes darted to one of the women escorting Brennan. Alex noticed. "Ah, let me introduce you to Farrah, and Sarah. My personal body guards," a smile crossed his lips again. "Recently, there were several attempts on my life, and my chief of security felt that I needed to have some personal attention. Not only are they beautiful, they are quite deadly." Brennan looked at the two of them, before returning his gaze to Bruce. 

Bruce only smiled back. "I can't count the number of attempts on my life. But, somehow, I've never felt the need for body guards." 

"You live in Gotham. Gotham has her own body guard, as I have been informed." 

Bruce leaned back in his chair, knowing exactly whom he's talking about. "But, the few reports that have been released only have the Batman out at night. He's hardly ever been seen in the day." 

Brennan chuckled, as he leaned back in his own chair. A waiter asking for drink orders greeted the two. After which, the two businessmen continued to talk for a while, mainly Brennan talking about what he needed and what he could do for WayneTech. Bruce listened on quietly, nodding in all the right places, asking the right questions when Brennan stopped. His eyes however, watched the two women with a detective's eye. Each of the women carried a dagger just under their dresses, on either upper thigh. 

The imprint was easy to trace for his eagle eye. Their stance more of an aggressive posture, then a defensive posture. 

Something wasn't right. 

"So, I think that an alliance between Wayne and InfiniTech would be extremely profitable, don't you think?" Brennan finished. 

Bruce smiled lightly, and nodded. "Absolutely. The possibilities are endless." Bruce's eyes flicked over the two women. "What are they watching for?" He asked himself. He quickly returned his attention to the rambling Brennan. 

"When can we sign those papers?" Brennan pressed. 

Bruce smiled a disarming smile. "I'd like to do a little more research, if you don't mind, Alex." Bruce shifted a bit, to watch one of the women who had propositioned him. He swallowed his disgust once again at playing the playboy. He turned back to Brennan, "What may be better, is to talk to Mr. Fox. I'm sure you and he could work out an excellent deal. Lucious really is the man to talk to about this sort of thing, anyway." 

Alex smiled briefly, as he took a drink of his wine. "Thank you much for your help, Bruce. This chance to just and sit and talk to you was very informative. I'll have my people set up a meeting with your Mr. Fox. I'm sure that he and I can come out to an excellent deal to land some new jobs, as well as get some fresh money into the Wayne fortune." Brennan finished his statement with a chuckle. Bruce chuckled along with him. 

The party continued quietly. Bruce kept a subtle eye on the two escorts. They were either watching for something to happen, or waiting for something to happen. He wasn't sure. If they were truly bodyguards, they needed to take lessons on subtly from the mob guards that the Batman had taken down. There was something about them that still bothered him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. 

His thoughts of the two of women continued on into the night, as the Batmobile howled through the winter night once again. Perhaps it was Brennan himself that caused the investigation, and not the bodyguards. 

In any case, there was something not right. 

The police scanner squelched, "Robbery in progress at 57th and Harrison; all units respond; possible hostage situation." 

Patrol was over; it was time for action. He throttled the turbine up, as the black car ripped through Gotham's streets. The computer plotted out the fastest route to the tower, as it displayed information on the buildings at that location: A health spa; A sandwich shop. 

Bingo! 

A software development company: NovaWare. It specialized in operating systems and configurations for robotics. WayneTech used them quite a bit, in contracting out specialized work. 

The Batmobile slowed and stopped a few blocks away. The fewer people that knew he was coming, the better the surprise he would have. The canopy to the car slid open, as he stood. His hand dove under his cape, pulling out a grappling launcher. The hook fired into the night, latching onto something in the darkness. 

He flew upwards, his cape spreading out behind him, making him appear to be a dark angel. He landed gently on the rooftop, the infrared visor already in hand. He looked down to the building in question. Twenty armed figures were scattered throughout the building. I looked to be six hostages on the third floor. He frowned to himself. His thoughts were on the other night's robbery attempt. Was this the real thing, or was this simply a tactic to get him away from the real target. 

There was a sound behind him. "I didn't think you were still in Gotham," he said roughly. 

"Something's going down. The last thing I need is for this to be bleeding over to the Haven," Nightwing responded. 

The Dark Knight mearly nodded. "We've got twenty armed men scattered throughout the building, with seven in the same room with the 6 hostages. I can only guess what they are after, if they have it already or if they are a diversion like the other night." 

"Plan?" Nightwing inquired, standing near the edge of the building, doing his own study. 

"Two prong attack. Quick and silent. We don't need to endanger the hostages." Batman pulled the launcher from under his cape. "I'll take the top. Think you can handle the lower?" 

Nightwing produced his own launcher. "I learned from the best, didn't I?" He smirked. 

Batman didn't respond, as the two hooks fired off across the street. They both leapt from the building, avoiding the spotlights that were beginning to fire upwards from the police. 

On the street, Gordon watched the building quietly. The wind whistled around him. The babble of the radio had been lost in the commotion of officers. The SWAT truck pulled up behind him, as men began to pour out of it. He looked up, as if hearing something. Noas if hearing some one. He smiled briefly to himself, a small flicker of hope rising. 

He knew it was him. 

He had heard that sound so many times, over so many years. In the blackest of moments, he always appeared, almost as if he were part of the darkness himself. 

There was a solid thud against the rooftop; one of the would-be killers fell to the heavy boot of the Dark Knight. The cape whirled around his shoulders, hiding his form in darkness as if he had willed it to happen. 

Nightwing's battles had ended the same way, on his trek through the building. A few pressed their luck with both fighters, only to meet a grim defeat at the expert hands. 

They arrived at the doorway where the captives where held. The door quietly opened just enough to fit a small mirror on a slim stick through. Nightwing had taken all his skills, and added to those that the Batman taught him. "These guys are good. They have the hostages surrounded, with their backs to them. To make your night just that much more pleasant, they are wearing military grade gas masks. It also looks like there are three of them against the windows, their guns aimed on the hostages." The mirror slide back, as Nightwing stood to face his frowning mentor. 

"There's something not right here," was the last thing the Batman said before everything went dark. 

TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You've all read them before, you'll read them again. I don't own any of these chars except those that I introduce in this. It'll be obvious when you meet em. DC owns the the rights to the Bat-Family, and I'm not going to contest it. Ever. That's just stupid. Kinda like putting your finger into an electrical sockit with the light on. I'm not making any money off the story, or the characters. 

I also disclaim that I have a some semblance of intelligance in my head. For those of you who really know me, you know the truth. 

End of Disclaimer. 

* * *

The Darkness and the Knight, pt 2 

Chapter II 

There was a pulsating beat going on around him that brought him back to life. It took Bruce a moment to realize that it was the pain in his head that was pulsing. He groaned lightly, as he was going to check his head. A moment of pure panic rushed through him, when he realized he couldn't move his hands or arms. His feet were also bound. The moment passed quickly enough that he relaxed, and used his mind. 

There was a blindfold of some kind over his eyes, blocking his view of his location. There was some light breathing going on to his right. He studied it for a moment, to realize it was Nightwing. They were both alive, but where were they, and what happened? He jerked his head to the side when he heard a rusty door open behind him. Light snuck in under the blindfold, allowing Bruce to see the steel colored floor beneath him, and his belt missing. 

Nightwing groaned beside him, as he was beginning to wake. Batman's voice was dark and harsh as he barked out "Who are you?" 

The voice that responded was calm and heavy. "I am called, Darkness. I'm the man that beat you, Batman." 

A primal growl escaped the Dark Knight's throat. "I'm not beaten yet." Bruce's muscles strained against the fiber cord holding him in place. Nightwing was awake by now, and straining against the cord as well. 

"Batman, I'm going to tell you a little story, of a sheriff of a small town in the Old West. He was a good man; A strong man. Everyone loved him. One day, a new man entered the town, and shot the sheriff, and took over the city. But, not before the new man offered to let the sheriff leave quietly, with his dignity. This is what I'm offering you, Batman." Darkness finished. 

Nightwing was the first to cut the silence with a sharp laugh. "Mister, I don't know who you are, or what your business is in Gotham, but you are one of the, if not THE, dumbest criminals to ever step across those city lines!" 

Footsteps shifted, as Darkness walked to Nightwing. A latex glove wrapped around Dick's chin, shoving it upwards as if to face the completely black form. "Children are to be seen, and not heard." He moved his foot in just a way, to trip the chair out from under Nightwing, crashing him to the hard, cold floor. 

Batman scrambled to his feet, throwing the chair out behind him, "Nightwing!" He remained balanced on his bound feet, his mind searching through different escape ideas. 

"Restrain him!" Darkness shouted. Men surrounded Batman, pulling back on him. Batman slammed mercilessly against the wall. His mental control allowed him to ignore the pain, and focus on the men in the room. The moment to strike came, as Batman shoved his elbows into the chests of his restrainers. He knocked the wind out of both of them. They hit the back wall, and slid to the floor, unconscious. Darkness moved just as swiftly, grabbing Batman by the shoulders and ramming his chest down into his upraised knee. 

There was a groan of air from Batman. "Now, now, Batman. We can't have you wandering around!" Darkness gloated. He interlaced his fingers, and brought both fists down onto the Dark Knight's neck. Batman fell to the floor. The two thugs that the Batman had put down earlier groaned as they pulled themselves up. "Pick up the heroes, boys," Darkness instructed. 

For the second time, Batman groaned as he awoke. His mind trying to refocus. He'd lost track of time, and was unable to get to the watch beneath the gauntlet. He quickly studied the room they were in. There was a small amount of light coming in from under the door. There were no others in the room, save Nightwing. Batman shook his head again, trying to ignore the pain in the back of his mind. 

He rubbed his bound wrists together, forcing a narrow, sharp knife from a hidden pocket in the gauntlet. It took a bit of work to maneuver the blade into position to cut the rope at his hands. Nightwing had gathered enough sense to repeat what Batman was doing. There was a deep snap as the rope fell from his wrists. His hand fell to his waist, where his belt should have been. He cursed silently, then turned his narrowed gaze to Nightwing, who was also beltless. 

Batman cut the rope around his ankles, and stood, moving swiftly to the door, placing his ear gently against it. He listened quietly to the conversation on the other side. 

"I want those explosives in place in the next hour! Do you understand me?!" A dark voice bellowed. "No, don't worry about the Bat. He's been taken care of. Just do what you were paid to do!" At that moment, something slammed onto a table. Batman and Nightwing frowned to each other in the dark. 

Batman backed away from the door, as he heard footsteps approaching. He lowered himself into a combat crouch. The door opened slightly, the room flooding with light. Batman snapped with a kick, throwing the intruder into the back wall. A burst of air pushed out of his lungs as he slid to the ground. 

Batman moved quickly to the edge of the door, with Nightwing following behind. Batman looked carefully out. Darkness stood near a table with a phone on it. His back was to the door. Batman rushed forth, slamming his shoulder into the back of Darkness. Nightwing moved swiftly behind, distracting the thugs now pouring into the room. Batman recovered first from the body chuck he gave Darkness. He grabbed the arm of Darkness pounding him into a wall. His voice low and dark: "What explosives, and where are they?" He demanded. 

The evil chuckle that rolled from Darkness' throat would have frozen another man in his place. "That's the difference between you and I, Batman. I don't care about these people!" Shouted back Darkness. As he spoke to Batman, he leveled his arm, and sent his fist into Batman's stomach, pushing the Dark Knight back. 

"Batman!" shouted out Nightwing "We've got more company, and they are brining the heavy guns!" He had braced himself against the door, holding it closed. 

Batman heard Nightwing's call, and narrowed his eyes to Darkness. Batman reached out, grabbing Darkness, and tossed him like a rag doll across the room, slamming him into a wall. Darkness hit the wall, as the breath was briefly knocked from his lungs. His eagle eye caught the belts resting on a table in the corner. He ran over to the table, snatching both belts in an instant. Without turning around, he pitched Nightwing his, and quickly locked it around his waist. 

He turned to watch Nightwing lock his in place. "Open the door," He ordered, pulling three small metallic balls from the backside of the belt. Nightwing nodded slightly, and stepped away from the door quickly. Just as the door began to open, Batman rolled the smoke bombs across the ground, and lowered himself into a combat stance. The first one to enter was quickly greeted by Nightwing's elbow in his face. The thug dropped almost instantly, as several others tried to scramble across their fallen comrade. 

By now, the bombs had begun to emit their black clouds. The men pouring into the room were heaving as they all took too much of the smoke into their lungs. Batman lunged to the closest one, landing on the thug's chest as he fell. Nightwing cut another thug down with one quick hit to his chest. The two saw the opening now, and dashed through. Batman reached back, grabbing the only crook that hadn't entered yet. Batman and Nightwing released their breath as the rushed through the unfamiliar rooms of the facility. 

After avoiding several armed patrols that were hunting them, Batman and Nightwing ducked into what seemed to be a closet. Batman yanked the crook up, holding him off the ground and against the wall. "Nightwing, see if you can get a hole cut. Eventually, it will take us out." His eyes narrowed to the crook. "Now talk, scum! Where are those explosives being set up at?" Batman demanded harshly. 

The crook squirmed in the large hands of Batman. "I'm not telling you anything, freak!" Barked back the crook. Batman slammed him against the wall again. There was a poof of air, as the wind got knocked from his lungs. 

"Talk!" Batman demanded. 

By now, Nightwing was in full motions, cutting through the wood and plaster. The crook regained his breath. "You can torture me, but I still won't talk! Even if I did know." 

If the Batman smiled, he would have. Instead, he tied the crook's legs and hands, and then hoisted him over his shoulder. Batman turned quickly to Nightwing, just as Nightwing was finishing his work. A fair hole had been opened up by the crime-fighter. Nightwing crawled quickly up through, looking around with a batarang in hand. "It's clear." 

The tied up thug was next, as he was thrown up through the hole. Batman came up next, his eyes searching for a way out. His eyes narrowed on a small window. He ran over to it, pulling a small circular device from his belt, and placing it on the same wall as the window. He ran back a moment later, pulling the crook under his cape, as a sonic explosion blew out a large portion of wall. 

The building shook violently, as Batman and Nightwing made their way through the dust and dirt. Nightwing looked over, seeing Gotham harbor. Batman pulled a launcher from his belt, and fired it into the night sky. Nightwing followed suit, as the three disappeared into the night. 

Bruce Wayne sat before the giant computer deep in the cave. His eyes were half closed, as he looked over a digital map. Neither he nor Nightwing were able to get the information from the criminal. In the end, he had taken his own life, leaving the Dark Knight and the ex-Boy Wonder on their own. 

Bruce massaged the bridge of his nose, as he continued to think of too many locations for these explosives to be. In reality, there were too many. Things weren't looking good. He had no idea how much time would be left before Darkness triggered the explosives, let alone, where to begin looking first. 

"Sir," Alfred inquired lightly, "will you be retiring for the morning or not?" Alfred's cue that Bruce had been down here too long, losing himself in his own thoughts. If Alfred was up, it was just past sunrise. 

Bruce groaned and grumbled slightly. "Yes, Alfred. I'll be up in a few minutes." 

Alfred stepped towards the console. "That's what you told me three hours ago, Master Bruce." His fingers neatly interlaced behind him. "Perhaps a call to Ms. Oracle would provide you with new information, sir?" 

Bruce closed his eyes in frustration. "I've already tried that angle. She knows as much as we do at this point. This Darkness person has scared the underworld into submitting to his will. He's telling them what he wants them to know." 

"What about his own gang, sir?" Alfred offered. 

"Nightwing and I tried that last night," Bruce started. 

"They are devoutly loyal to him. So much so, they are willing to throw away their own lives," Dick finished. 

Both men turned to face Dick as he entered the cave. Alfred greeted the younger man with a warm smile. "Good morning, Master Dick." 

Dick continued down the stairs, descending to the main platform near the computer. "Morning, Alfred. Bruce." Dick smiled lightly to each, rubbing his shoulder. 

"Find out anything more?" Bruce inquired, turning the chair to face his former ward. 

"There are about 37 different high technology facilities and buildings in the city, let alone outlets for Lexcorp, StarLabs, and WayneTech," reported Dick. 

Bruce nodded, as he turned back around, punching up several reports on the computer screen. "Three weeks ago, the military reported half a ton of demolition explosives stolen from one of the ordnance bases. Half of the personnel didn't survive the attack." 

Dick responded, "Well, we know who has it now, we just don't know where or how he's going to use it." 

Bruce only nodded. He stood up, stretching slightly. "We will find out tonight." Bruce walked up the stairs. 

When he had gone, Alfred turned to Dick. "Breakfast, Master Dick?" 

"Why, Alfred, you ol' softy. Sure." Dick shot the butler a warm smile, as the two headed back upstairs. 

The thug's body went flying through the air, as he smashed through a window. Another quickly followed him through, as the Batman turned to face another attacker. Common street trash, not what he was looking for. 

"You are gonna die so many times, freak!" Bellowed the leader of the would-be burglars. He charged the Dark Knight, only to meet a heavy boot to the face. The thief fell backwards, crashing on the hard concrete. 

Batman moved quickly, handcuffing the crook. Robin moved from one to another, following the Detective's movements. "That is all of them," he reported. 

"Batman." Nightwing announced, pulling out something from one wallet belonging to a crook. It was a card: "Vinny's Finest" 

"'Vinny's Finest'? Isn't that a pawn shop over on Redwin St?" Robin inquired. 

"Yes. It's owned by the Vincent McValon," responded the Dark Knight, as he examined the card. 

Nightwing thought a moment, "Isn't he one of the mob money launders?" 

Batman nodded. "He also is part of the mob's communications net and information broker. Let's find out what the mob knows about Darkness." 

Batman was already on his way to the roof when the other two had nodded. The wind whistled through the buildings, the clouds moving through the sky. The night got darker as they covered the moon, as if in preparation for the Batman's visit. The wind picked up, as the Batman, Robin, and Nightwing set foot down on the roof of the small pawnshop. 

It was late in the evening, so there were only those that were children of the night on the street. 

Even those moved in the shadows. 

Batman surveyed the scene before he dropped down into the ally. His cape wrapped itself around his shoulders and body. Nightwing dropped a foot behind the Detective, and Robin was a few paces behind him. 

Just as they began to walk towards the back door, a car turned into the alleyway. All three jumped upwards, landing on a nearby fire escape, hiding in the shadows. The occupants of the car apparently didn't notice, as they pulled a bit farther in, and parked. 

Five dark forms climbed out of the car. One of the forms knocked gently on the door. The sound of locks being released inside the door echoed up into the alley. The vigilantes watched carefully from their vantage point. The door opened against the squeaky door hinges. The figure inside remained hidden behind the door, as the figures slipped inside, the door closing quickly behind it. As soon as the alley was clear, the three leapt down to the ground, remaining crouched, and prepared to strike, should anyone have seen them. 

They remained only a moment, before Batman stood, walking silently to the door. He removed something from his belt, and placed a small, flat circle against the door, and pressed two fingers against the cowl where his ear was. 

The voices were muffled slightly, but still clear enough for the Detective to make out. "You need to inform your boss that we are not happy with the arrangements for dispersal of goods." 

"I can take that back to him, but I don't think he's going to care very much, Mr. McValon," responded a voice Batman thought was familiar. 

"Regardless of what your employer thinks, we are someone you don't want to annoy. And we particularly don't like the fact that the Freak has gotten himself involved. You and your employer were contracted to deliver, and you didn't. Your group was even paid in advance!" Barked McValon. 

There was a moment of silence, as Batman narrowed his eyes. Nightwing and Robin continued to keep watch. "I'm sure if he were here, my employer would apologize to your associates." 

McValon broke in, "We don't want an apology, we want our investment back, and we want you out of Gotham by dawn tomorrow!" 

"You know that isn't possible, McValon." The man had broken his "polite" mode. His voice had gotten darker, and rougher. There was the sound of something ripping, and then a dark laugh. 

"You!" Blurted out McValon. Something fell, probably as he was trying to scramble away. Something more crashed and fell. 

Then there was a terrified scream. 

Batman kicked in the door, and the three of them rushed in, only to find Darkness standing over the shaking McValon. "Freeze!" The three vigilantes dropped into a combat stance, as the other thugs turned their weapons to bare. 

Batman was more than ready, as his hand moved with precision. Shirkens flew from his hand, hitting each hand, causing their weapons to fall to the ground in a clutter. There were bellows of pain from the thugs. Robin and Nightwing moved in silence, as they struck down the two closest. The other two cried out, and moved to attack Batman at once. 

Darkness bent down, picking up McValon, throwing him over his shoulder. "Too late, Detective!" Darkness turned, and made a dash to the front of the store. The alarm began ringing as the sound of breaking glass could be heard from the front of the store. Batman quickly subdued the two men attacking him. They fell to the ground in a heap. Robin and Nightwing made quick work of the men moving against them. 

Sirens wailed as the police pulled up. Several officers jumped out of their cars, their weapons drawn. Batman looked over the pile of clothing in the center of the room. Gordon and several other officers burst into the back room. Robin and Nightwing finished restraining the men. 

"What do we have so far?" Gordon requested of the Dark Knight. 

Batman pulled something from his belt, and examined a piece of torn cloth. He then stood, narrowing his eyes. "Darkness has either bullied or blackmailed mob informants to deliver false information." 

"For what reason?" Gordon inquired. 

The Dark Knight shook his head. "I don't know that yet. But, I do know he 'owns' several dozen such informers and brokers." Batman looked again at the clothing, bending down once again to pick something up that was under the torn shirt. He picked up a business card. 

"There are a couple more leads to follow, Jim. Be ready for my signal." Batman moved through the crowd of police, followed by Robin and Nightwing. 

When they reached the roof of one of the skyscrapers, Batman turned to the other two, holding up the card. "Alex Brennan is the next man on our list." 

Nightwing takes the card "'InfiniTech'? What's that?" 

"Brennan's technology firm," Batman responded. 

Robin frowned. "What would a man like that want with a lowbrow like Darkness?" 

Batman narrowed his eyes darkly. "I intend to find out." 

Alex Brennan sat quietly in a reading chair near roaring fire contained in its hearth. He flipped through the pages of the nightly newspaper. A cup of coffee rested on the table next to the chair. He reached over, only to nearly jump out of his chair. 

The form of the Dark Knight slipped from the shadows. His cape was wrapped around his form, as his eyes narrowed behind the slits of his cowl. He watched the spooked businessman. "Brennan." 

The moment of fear slipping past him, he watched Batman move across the room towards him. "What do you want? Why are you here?" A tinge of fear still moved visibly through him. 

"What connection do you have with Darkness?" The Detective demanded. 

"Darkness?" Questioned Brennan. "I have no connections to Darkness! That's absurd! Now leave before I call the police!" 

Batman pulled one hand out from under his cape. The white business card was a contrast against the blackness. Brennan's eyes moved to it. "Call the police. They will ask you why this card was found with him." 

"With him? You mean that he's been caught?" Brennan's voice changed slightly. "I congratulate you, Batman. You and your police force." 

Batman replaced the card within his cape. "What have you done with McValon?" 

Brennan smiled slightly. His voice darkened. "Those I don't control, get in my way. I only want those that control." 

"And who would that be?" 

"Anyone who stands in my way. Like you." Brennan moved, flipping the chair upwards, sending it towards the Dark Knight. The arm of the chair caught on Batman's arm, twisting him slightly. 

When Batman turned back, Brennan was gone. Batman pressed two fingers against the side of his cowl. "Did you get him?" 

"He is dropping towards the street. He's hard to spot as Darkness, but we've got him," the electronic voice of Nightwing responded. 

Batman moved towards the window, and dove out. The wind caught the cape, as he shot towards the ground. He could see Brennan, as well as Robin and Nightwing following quickly behind. Batman's decent was faster than that of the other three. Darkness looked back, seeing the three behind him. Batman was gaining quickly. Darkness looked forward, catching several overhangs, slowing his fall. When he reached the ground, he began running down the street, jumping over oncoming cars. 

The three saw this. Robin and Nightwing proceeded on the ground, as Batman through out a grapple claw. It caught on to a building. Batman swung across the traffic. He approached Darkness quickly. Once close enough, the Dark Knight let go, throwing himself towards Darkness, his arms out stretched to catch the criminal. 

Just as Batman neared, Darkness flipped backwards, kicking Batman in the neck. The strike was so sudden, that even Batman was not ready. He slammed hard into the street, right in the path of an oncoming truck. As Batman lay unconscious in the street, Nightwing grabbed him in time to avoid the speeding vehicle. 

"Track him. Make sure you don't attempt to take him," Nightwing instructed to Robin, who quickly nodded and fired off a cable. The boy rose quickly into the night, disappearing into the few lights still on. 

Nightwing turned back to Batman, who begun to regain his senses. There was a groan from him, as he tried to sit up. "Where is he?" He demanded. 

"Robin is tracking him now. How do you feel?" Nightwing questioned. 

Batman, with the help of Nightwing, stood up. "We've got to find him, fast. He's going after the explosives." 

Nightwing nodded grimly. Batman pulled himself upright. He pulled a launcher from his belt, and fired off a cord into the night. 

Batman landed softly on the roof of the WayneTech building. Darkness was there, waiting for him. "We meet again, Detective. A shame, don't you think that half of your city will be destroyed?" 

"It won't happen, Brennan," announced Batman through the cold. 

"He was right about, Detective. You do care too much," Darkness shot back. 

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Ra's Al Ghul." 

"He was also right about your resourcefulness. The explosives are made from the Lazerarus pits. The chemical elements will spread out, causing the city to be overtaken by the undergrowth." Darkness held up the detonator. A red light blinked quietly on the control. 

Batman didn't need to hear anymore. He moved with precision and speed. One hand moved, throwing a shirkin, driving itself into Darkness' hand, the controller fell towards the ground. Robin tumbled towards the falling controller, catching it, and rolling away. He stood quickly, jumping from the roof, with the controller. 

Darkness became enraged, watching the Boy Wonder throw himself off the building. He charged after him, only to meet Batman standing at the ledge. Darkness pulled the shirkin from his hand, slamming it to the ground and lowered himself into a combat stance. 

"Where are the explosives, Darkness?" Demanded the Knight. 

Darkness smiled beneath his mask. "You won't find them, Detective. I won't allow that." Darkness lashed out with his arm, attempting to strike Batman's neck. Batman easily countered the move, catching Darkness' legs, and bringing the crook down flat on his back. 

"Well played, Detective." 

Batman turned in a smooth motion to the voice. "Ra's!" Batman barked. 

Ubu threw Robin on the ground, rolling him towards Batman. He was out cold, but alive. In his hand, the detonator lay resting. 

The older man approached Batman. "You are indeed, a worthy man to wed my daughter. It is a shame you wish to counter my movements to restore this world to its proper place." 

Batman moved, placing himself between Ra's and Robin. The cloak surrounded Ra's like the darkness wrapped around Batman. 

"Where are the explosives, Ra's?" Batman's voice had grown dark. 

"Ubu, retrieve the failure," The Demon's Head ordered. The large Ubu walked over, picking up the black form of Darkness. 

"I am no failure, my master!" Bellowed Darkness, as he fought off Ubo, and jumped for the control. He took it from Robin, and pulled off his mask. Brennan smiled wickedly. 

"My master! Let me show you my victory over this man! He is weaker than I!" 

Darkness flipped the switch! 

There was a moment of silence, as Batman stood watching him. Darkness began to scream out in terror and pain! 

Ubu and Ra's watched quietly in the night. After a moment of screaming, Darkness fell dead to the ground. 

Robin began to stir. Nightwing landed softly on the building roof. He moved to help the rising Robin upwards, as Batman approached Ra's. "You killed him. Why?" 

"You are a marvel to behold, Detective. I'm impressed you didn't stop him." Ra's turned, starting to walk away. 

"You switched controllers with Robin before coming here. Was it his test, or mine?" 

Ra's stopped. "It was his, Detective. He wanted to prove he was my successor. The moment he used the controller, he proved he was a waste." Ubu stepped over to Batman, holding out a small notepad. Batman took it, hiding it beneath his cape. Ra's continued, "In that pad, you will find the location of all the devices and items stolen by my former heir." 

The cold wind howled through the night. Robin and Nightwing approached Batman from behind, as Al Ghul and Ubu walked away into the darkness. 


End file.
